Mugiwara Kaizoku no Nakama
by Narutothedevil.dnd
Summary: In a hope to have some adventure and a misssion to complete Naruto and his girls visit earth where the girls asks Naruto to leave them (Not in a rude way) so they could have girls only Adventure/mission trip. On his lonely trip he meets Monkey. D. Luffy and foresees a great adventure with him thus deciding to become his crew mate. Naruto x harem
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back with next chapter. So read it and give it a try and your opinion. Constructive criticism is allowed, praises and reviews are mostly welcome.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece in any form that honour goes to Kishimoto and Oda respectively. What I do own is this fic, my OC's and some jutsu.**

_**WARNING: This Fic shall contain mature theme of sex and violence. Reader must be above 18 years of age to read it. If you don't like TRY not to read.**_

_**Literature is not a cup for my tea so you will find if not many but few grammatical errors bear it please. And I am Indian so I may use both US and/or UK English.**_

"HUMAN TALKING"

'HUMAN THOUGHT'

_**"BIJU OR GOD TALKING"**_

_**'BIJU OR GOD THOGHTS'**_

**"SUMMONING TALKING"**

**'SUMMONING THOUGHTS'**

JUTSU

**TIME SKIP or Place**

**An: Forgot to add Tsume, Hana, Isaribi and Kagura so reposting it**

It has been 900 years since the end of Shinobi Era. Perhaps end would not be an appropriate word as the Elemental Nations are intact and people live there. The only thing is these people have lost the way of using chakra and they are hidden from the other world. Yes, no one from outside can gain access into the elemental nation without a specific key or power. And that key was in the hand of one Namikaze U. Naruto, the hero of the Elemental Nation, the savior of the world.

At the end of Forth Ninja World War Uchiha Madara died, this time for real or they thought but he tried to use an unknown Jutsu to rob the Shinobi's from using the chakra. The Jutsu was success but the effects were different. The Shinobi and people around the elemental nation were still able to use chakra but it was their future generation who lost the ability to use chakra.

Naruto was given the chance to become immortal. He accepted it but on the condition that his mates and loved ones will also became immortal. Almighty God gave his blessing as he knew there were 362,500,000 immortal Hindu demi- gods and gods in his each realm so more wouldn't do any harm.

Currently we find our hero and his girls on the Island Of Uzushio, getting ready for new adventure. From the information they gathered from the outer world they found that was now ruled by Tenryubito (Celestial Dragons). Their military was Navy while the Pirates were the criminal of the world. The condition was not good as this so called World Nobles were abusing their power. Naruto being Naruto couldn't see this and decided to do what was right. And what's the best to make these Nobles quiver than becoming pirates and making them pay for injustice.

So we have two Ships and powerful ex-Shinobi's. But getting back on earth was not as easy as they had other duties in the land of immortals. Telling the Man staying upstairs that they want holiday and want some adventure time they got the holidays.

They had decided to make two groups for more efficiency, but Naruto will not be in any of the ship as he will have to travel alone and the ship will have only girls. So it would be all girls adventure/mission.

The member of the Ships were

Rank - Ship 1 – Ship 2

Captain - Hyuuga U. Hinata – Mitarashi U. Anko

Vice - Captain - Uchiha U. Keiko – Uchiha U. Kushina

Navigator - Hyuuga U. Hanabi – Hyuuga U. Aiko

Living Radar - Uzumaki U. Karin – Uzumaki U. Mito

Cook - Ichiraku U. Ayame – Uchiha U. Hitomi

Hypnotizer - Kurama U. Yakumo – Yuhi U. Kurenai

Swordswoman - Nii U. Samui, Nii U. Karui – Uzuki U. Yugao, Ringo U. Ameyuri

Doctor - Matsuo U. Amaru – Senju U. Tsunade

Sniper - Tanaka U. Tenten – Tanaka U. Tenkou

Singer/actress - Hyuuga U. Gina – Kazahana U. Koyuki

Cryptanalyst - Kagoshima U. Shiho – Haruno U. Sakura

Archeologist - Nakajima U. Kurotsuchi – Uchiha U. Mikoto

Interrogator - Yamanaka U. Ino – Arai U. Fuki

Crew member- Namikaze U. Naruko – Terumi U. Mei

Inuzuka U. Hana - Inuzuka U. Tsume

Sabaku U. Temari – Sabaku U. Karura

Fukui U. Isaribi - Hashimoto U. Kagura

Oita U. Matsuri – Murakami U. Sari

Fukazawa U. Shion – Uzumaki U. Honoka

Tsuchi U. Kin – Nohara U. Rin

Uzumaki U. Tayuya – Yoshida U. Sara

Mochizuki U. Ryuzetsu – Kochi U. Toki

Yoshida U. Seramu – Fukuoka U. Haruna

Nii U. Yugito – Hidaka U. Fu

Yuki U. Haku – Kazezuka U. Pakura

Hiroshima U. Moegi – Kato U. Shizune

Nakamura U. Shion – Ishikawa U. Tsunami

Tsuchigumo U. Hotaru – Toyama U. Guren

Kakuyoku U. Fubuki – Uzumaki U. Fuka

Fuma U. Sasame – Fuma U. Kagero

Namikaze U. Mai – Namikaze U. Orochiko (Tell me if I missed someone of your liking)

"Why can't I travel in either of the ship?" asked Naruto as he pouted

"Because if you travel in ship 1 member of ship 2 will not feel good that you are not with them and vice versa." Said Hinata

"But I can flash back and forth in any ship." He said

"Yes my love you can but with us around you will either busy in pampering us or participating in mass orgy. So all of decided for the sake of mission you have to travel alone." she finished and gestured towards other girls as they nodded in agreement

"Fine I will travel alone but don't blame me if I get interested in new girls or they fall for me." He said in mock seriousness and huffed

"Don't worry we won't and we are always looking to expand our family." This time it was his mother/lover Kushina

"You are the best Kushi-chan." He said and gave her a lip kiss which was returned with eagerness

"You are spoiling him woman." Came the sound Ameyuri

"Mou it's my job to spoil him, after all he is my only son." Said Kushina

"Yeah a son who fucks you in every damn position." Said Anko as she snorted

At this she blushed red like her hair color.

"Ok enough of this mushy stuff we have to move now." Came the voice of Orochiko

"Sorry. I will be moving then." Said Naruto as he kissed each one of them and said goodbyes for now and moved out.

On the ship the Barrel containing Luffy was fished out

Naruto was currently on a ship in the east blue. He was in usual attire. He wore black long sleeved shirt and black ANBU pants. Inside it was mesh armor. A blue and red jacket on his shirt and finally an orange trench coat with violet flames at the bottom with the Kanji of Nidaime Rikudou Sennin. On his coat were the four clan symbol of Senju, Uchiha and Namikaze in the form of triangle while Uzumaki spiral as its incenter. On his head was his Hokage hat with the kanji of Fire on it.

He was enjoying bowl(s) of ramen with a fine bottle of sake. But it was interrupted when the siren rang for pirate attack. Wiping his mouth Naruto got up from his seat and wanted to punch the hell out of the pirates who put a bitter lemon in his relaxation time.

Lazily walking out he found the group of Pirates who called themselves Alvida pirates with them was their captain Alvida. Alvida was an obese woman with long wavy lack hair, and freckles on her cheek.

She was wearing cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves. She wore rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore graying pants and red shoes with gold buckles.

"Who is the most beautiful lady of the sea?" she asked to a pink haired boy

"Why of course, you are Captain Alvida-sama." Was the stuttering answer of the pink haired boy

Naruto lost his anger on seeing this amusing scene and decided to play with the ego of this woman. "Just sea." He said aloud gaining the attention of said woman "Don't you want to become the most beautiful of the world or maybe the whole universe. Why settle for sea only."

He saw her thinking about the matter but another boy spoke in "Who is this old fat hag Coby?"

The boy was of slim physique. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and blue 3/4th jeans and a straw hat on his head.

On hearing this statement the pirates were awestruck as their jaws were hanging.

"Fat." "Now he's done it." Said the pirates

As for Alvida she looked completely pissed as several tick marks appeared on her face

"BRAT." She yelled and raised her iron club to crush that boy but he dodged it with ease

Getting hold of Coby he said "Lets go." To him and leapt in the air

"Why you" said one of the pirate and attacked him but was greeted with a head-butt and he punched another pirates.

Another pirate attacked him from behind but he just stepped aside and grabbed the pirates head "Attacking from behind is not fair." He spoke with a toothy smile and threw the pirate towards his crew

Seeing that he was a difficult opponent all the pirates attacked him at ones and ran after him "Attacking all at ones is also not fair." He spoke and took hold of the mast and ran but the strange thing was his arm began to stretch like a rubber.

And he stopped at some distance and turned towards the pirates and gave them his same toothy smile "Just Kidding." He spoke

Seeing this all the pirates panicked and tried to ran away but

Gomu Gomu: Rocket came the yell of the straw hat boy as he flew like a rocket into the pirates knocking them in the process

Standing tall he and placing a hand on his he again smiled "What are you Luffy-san?" asked Coby

"Me?" said the now know Luffy "I am a rubberman." And to prove his point he stretched his cheeks to inhuman length

"Rubberman. That's…" stuttered Coby but he felt Alvida standing behind him and got frightened and got behind Luffy

"So you have eaten devil fruit." Asked Alvida as her huge figure was towering on them

"Yes I have eaten Gomu Gomu fruit."

"I see." She said "I heard rumors but never thought they really existed. You seem pretty strong. Are you bounty hunter?"

"I am pirate." He answered

"Pirate? By yourself?"

"For now, but I will find a crew eventually." He said with thoughtful look on his face "Let's see…. I think ten nakama sounds about right."

"I see you are also a pirate. That means we are enemy, doesn't it?"

"L-luffy-san we have to run." Said Coby

"Why?"

"You saw the power of club, didn't you?"

"So." Said Luffy with no worry on his face

"She is the most power…" coby stopped as he remembered what Luffy said to him / "I am gonna be the pirate king….. And if I die fighting for it, then that's that!" \

"The most What." Came the voice of Alvida

"The… the… the." Gaining enough courage he yelled "The most horrible, stinking old hag of all!"

Seeing that Luffy will take care of the rest Naruto left the ship and soon enough Navy came for rescue

But before he left he saw a cute orange haired girl getting of the ship with a sack on her shoulder.

Orange Town

Naruto was now in the Orange town roaming around in boredom. But the scene of a tied Luffy and that cute girl from the ship caught his attention. Deciding to see what was the matter Naruto decided to follow them and the other reason was he felt something familiar in Luffy.

They both reached what one would call a Circus camp. And from what he heard it was campsite of Clown Pirates. Hiding in the shadow Naruto began to watch the ordeal.

From his vantage point Naruto heard that Nami, the name of the orange haired girl was saying that Luffy was her boss and now she is giving him to Buggy, the captain of pirate Clown.

Nami gives a map to buggy and says that she will work for him and hands him a stolen map. Buggy then cages Luffy and the starts the celebration.

During the party, Buggy demonstrates the Buggy bomb, a massive cannonball that destroys a whole row of houses. This pissed Naruto off as Buggy didn't care if someone got hurt but kept himself in shadows. Buggy then orders Nami to blow Luffy with his Buggy bomb.

But Nami unable to commit a murder and does not do what he asks for, but one of the Clown pirate lit the fuse. Nami in order to diffuse the fuse moves forward but other pirates blocks her path. The fuse was on it last and the cannonball was going to be fired. Luffy who was in the path of the ball tries to get out but all goes in vain.

At last the ball gets fired and all expects to see pieces of Luffy every were but Naruto saves the day. On the last moment he comes out of the shadow and catches the ball with his bare hands.

"HE STOPPED IT WITH HANDS." Were the unison yell of every person present there

"COOOL." Yelled luffy on seeing the same man he saw on the ship with Alvida saving him and having such power

"Oye oye, you should watch where you fire this tiny balls. It may hurt someone." Said Naruto with cool and hip voice

"Who the hell are you?" asked Buggy

"Well I have many names but for now I am your destroyer." And he threw the cannonball back at the crew while he pulled Nami towards him with Deva path

"BOOOOM" the place were buggy and his crew were standing was now destroyed and was on fire.

Holiding Nami in his arms in romantic position Naruto asks "What is a beautiful woman like you doing in place like this." As he moves her hair from her eyes

Nami was blushing as she felt the strong muscle of this strange handsome stranger as she got lost in his eyes but snapped back to reality when she saw Zoro coming

"That's none of your business." Said Nami as she got out of Naruto's embarrass

"What the hell happen here." Asks Zoro as he sees a stranger holding Nami while Luffy sitting in the cage while munching on chicken leg

"Nothing much but we must go before this place collapse down." Said Naruto as he picks up the cage containing Luffy and moves away from the building and as Naruto suspected a blast occurred and a knife got itself embedded into Zoro's back.

"Oh shit." Cursed Zoro for his bad luck

Nami gives him a shoulder and carries to some place safe. They saw a pet shop and from the looks it was abandoned. The group saw a puppy who was not allowing them to enter the shop. Nami threw a key for the cage but the puppy caught it and swallowed it.

Luffy in attempt to get the key strangles the dog but was stopped by the mayor of the city and orders them to leave the dog alone. While he takes the injured Zoro to his home to to medication on his wound.

At home he tells them about dog and his name was Chouchou, whose master died. He tells them that Chouchou and his master were very close and gave him the responsibility to protect the shop.

While Zoro was resting Naruto, Luffy and Nami were outside

"What is you name pal." Asked Luffy to Naruto

"It is impolite to ask others name without introducing oneself first."

"Oh sorry-sorry I am Monkey D. Luffy and you are." He introduced himself with his big toothy smile

"Namikaze U. Naruto." Answered Naruto

"Na-Namikaze as in Namikaze of the Namikaze Corps." Asked Nami

"Yes I am the Owner of that company." On hearing this beri sign appeared in Nami's eye and she began to think various plans to drain money from him.

"Join my crew." Luffy announced out the blue

Raising his golden eyebrow Naruto asked "Why should I?"

"Because I am going to the Pirate King." Luffy said

"Pirate King, hmm then prove me you have the guts to become one and fight me then I may consider joining your crew."

"If Naruto-kun joins then I will also join you." Said Nami with a dreamy expression

"I would love to have a lovely lady like you joining me." Said Naruto as he winked at Nami making her blush "But only if he shows me he is strong."

"You got it." Said Luffy

They got in stance to fight and boom they dashed towards each other. Naruto knew that small physical attack won't affect more to Luffy as his rubber body will absorb it. Tsunade's super punches were option but it will cause very large deformation in vicinity.

So for now he decided to test his strength and strategy.

Gomu Gomu No Pistol cocking his arm back Luffy propelled his hand forward to punch Naruto but Naruto sidestepped and caught his arm and yanked him towards him.

As Luffy got near Naruto, he felt a knee in his gut and bounced back due to the impact. Regaining his balance Luffy attacked him once more

Gomu Gomu No Gatling like a machine gun Luffy fired punches at Naruto but Naruto countered each punches with his own machine gun technique

Bakeretsu Punch (Exploding Punch)

Luffy was in awe as this Naruto countered his moves but no matter what he will try to defeat him and will make him join his crew.

For good one hour they kept on fighting but no one excepted defeat, punched and kicks were exchanged but both were at peaks. 'I feel like I am fighting someone from elemental Nation. His determination and will to fight is like… no way he is similar to them.' Thought Naruto

Gomu Gomu No Axe Luffy gave an axe kick to Naruto but once again Naruto blocked it but felt huge pressure on his bones 'It's confirmed this boy is descendant of them.'

"Wow Luffy you are strong but I am stronger." Said Naruto as he vanished in thin air, a tree got sprouted from behind Luffy and caught him in its hold. Naruto emerged from it and held a Kunai at Luffy's neck "You are defeated." And to emphasis point he channeled lightning chakra in the blade and drew blood from his neck

"Shit." Cursed Luffy and Nami for different reason

"So where is our ship." Asked Naruto with an eye smile

"What you are still joining my crew but I didn't defeat you." Asked Luffy

"Who said I will join if you defeat me, I said fight me and I may consider joining you. I liked your style and will to fight for your dream so I am in."

"Yatta I got another crew mate." Yelled a very excited Luffy

"But I have one condition."

"What is it?"

"I may be your crew mate but my Status will not be beneath you." Said Naruto

"Ok."

"Good then it's a deal Captain." And with that both hero's shook their hands, while Nami sighed in relief as Naruto would be staying with them and maybe she will make him fall for her and take the required beri she wanted from him.

'Gai-sensei and Rock Lee you must be feeling proud your descendent have become such warriors. And they took the name of you father as their middle name. Monkey DAI. Luffy you will achieve greater thinks in your life.' Thought Naruto as he remembered the Father-son spandex duo Might Gai and Rock Lee as they were the ones to first to migrate from Elemental Nation to outer world and build a family.

… TBC

AN: Yahooooooo A new story and none less a Crossover during exam I am feeling good.

I wanted to connect the D family to one of the Naruto characters and was working my brains who would be it. But like Universe was listening to my prayers Kishimoto introduced Might Dai father of Gai. And the D family does behaves like them.

In cannon Luffy said he would have 10 member in his crew but he had only 9 so the Naruto is the tenth mate.

Ps: Please don't flame me.

Take care of yourself and your neighbor's. BYe


	2. Dog Vs Lion, Battle of two Swordsman

Hey guys I'm back with next chapter. So read it and give it a try and your opinion. Constructive criticism is allowed, praises and reviews are mostly welcome.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece in any form that honour goes to Kishimoto or Oda respectively. What I do own is this fic, my OC's and some jutsu.**

_**WARNING: This Fic shall contain mature theme of sex and violence. Reader must be above 18 years of age to read it. If you don't like it, TRY not to read.**_

_**Literature is not a cup for my tea so you will find if not many but few grammatical errors bear it please. And I am Indian so I may use both US and/or UK English.**_

"HUMAN TALKING"

'HUMAN THOUGHT'

_**"BIJU OR GOD TALKING"**_

_**'BIJU OR GOD THOGHTS'**_

**"SUMMONING TALKING"**

**'SUMMONING THOUGHTS'**

_**JUTSU**_

**TIME SKIP or Place**

_**Dog vs Lion, Battle of Two Swordsman**_

As Naruto agreed to join Luffy, the new crew was going to take a look at Zoro for his wellbeing. They saw Chouchou still guarding the shop. It swelled their heart seeing him still doing his duty and his love for his late master. Clearly the saying, 'A dog is a creature who loves their master more than they love themself' was cent per cent true.

But the moment was ruined when they heard a roar from opposite side. They saw a type C creature 'Big Savage' lion, riding on top of his head was a man who appeared to be a man who had his hairstyle done in teddy bear style.

"So you are the people responsible for doing damage to Captain Buggy?" he asked out loud

"Yeah that would be us. But my question is who the fuck are you?" came the voice of Naruto

"I am Mohji, first mate of the great Captain Buggy, the animal tamer." Was his answer "But before I deal with you let me deal with this small puppy as he dares to glare at me." True to his word Chouchou was glaring at him as they were in the path of the shop and moving towards it.

Hopping down Mohji moved towards the shop, "I Mohji, the greatest tamer order you to perform a role over." He commanded at the him, but Chouchou didn't followed his order and this got Mohji to become angrier as he bent down to pick him up Chouchou gave a nice bite to his hand.

"You insolent, pathetic animal how dare you to bite me. Ritchie show him some manners and destroy this shop." He ordered the lion

The lion moved forward with an intend to trash the shop was intercepted by Chouchou as he gave a bite to the giant lion's foot. Like a worm Ritchie tossed him aside. But the loyal dog did not gave up he did everything to stop the beast from destroying the only treasure he had. But his small body could not do any damage against the savage.

Luffy was getting angrier with each minute he wanted to kick that lion's ass so high and he moved forward to do so but Naruto stopped him.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun, let him go to stop that beast. We can help him." Argued Nami

"Yes we can but think would the pride of that dog would allow us to help him. He is proud dog. Let us wait for couple of minute." Said Naruto with mysterious smile on his face

Chouchou who was still trying to stop Ritchie was injured and was bleeding. The lion seeing his amusement being dull gave a bite on his neck which looked fatal. But he did not gave up, irrespective of the wound he tried to stop the lion, dragging his body his mind has only one aim 'Protect the precious'.

And then the miracle happen a small white orb of the size of golf ball came out of Naruto's chest. The ball floated in air for few second and went near Chouchou. The sphere then fussed with Chouchou as there was a sudden bright light which blinded everyone except Naruto who was smiling at the scene.

Inside the bright light the wounds on Chouchou began to heal, his size began to change as he grew rapidly. When everything became clear in place of Chouchou there was another creature, it was between Class C and B. He was looking like a werewolf; he was white in colour but had blue streaks on his body.

He was wearing blue jeans with a skull drawn on his left thigh and brown belt. He had finger less gloves and knee caps on. He gave a loud roar and dashed towards Ritchie, not that odd were now even he will fight for his precious. **(Chouchou evolved into WereGarurumon. I do not own Digimon)**

"Wha-Wh-What is that thing?" asked a horrified Nami

"WoW Suuuuuggggggoooooiiiii!" came out of Luffy's mouth as he saw the majestic creature now fighting Ritchie

Naruto sweat drooped at both of them "Why Nami-chan did you forgot he is Chouchou."

"But how, he was small back then and what was the thing that came out of you." She asked again

"Well to be put in simple terms, 'When one wants to protect something with pure heart and deep love the whole universe works for them giving them everything they can take to protect the love ones'. As for the energy sphere may be the universe deemed me appropriate path or medium to help Chouchou." Answered Naruto with the same smile

Nami was awestruck; this man was not only rich but packed a lot of power and was a kind man. May he won't be just helpful in regards of money but many more.

On the other side Chouchou was giving a nice woopass beating to Ritchie. He did not beat him much but just black and blue and moved towards Mohji and then gave a load roar on his face, which caused him to shake in fear as he moved backwards but stopped by Luffy.

"Going somewhere." Asked Luffy as he cracked his knuckles "You wanting to destroy his treasure can't be forgiven with mere an apology." And with that began the beat down of Mohji at the hand of Luffy

After getting a nice beating the beast and the tamer fled the scene. Chouchou returns to his normal size. He runs towards Naruto and began to rub himself on his legs. Naruto picks him up and pets him; Chouchou begins to lick Naruto's face. "Who the good boy?" Naruto asks playfully

In return he gets a bark; Naruto due to being a Sage for centuries could understand not only animal language but each elements of Nature. "Yes, you are a good boy. Yes you are, yes you are." And response was happy barks. "Now that you have power would you do one thing for me?"

"Woof?"

"Like you protected your master's shop, protect this town." Naruto requested

"Woof woof."

"I knew I could count on you." The Mayor who just arrived shortly was looking with a dumb hold look on his face but he was not alone Nami had the same look

"You can understand him." Asked the mayor "And what the hell happened here?"

"One of the Buggy's men came for looking trouble." Replied Luffy

"Damn that Buggy, we had enough of him. It's now or never." He goes inside his house and comes back out wearing what looked like improvised armour

"Where are you going?" asked Zoro who heard commotion and woke up

"I am going to fight Buggy. The water is over the bridge."

"You can't Buggy is powerful he will crush you." Argued Nami

"She is saying the truth old man." Said Luffy

"I don't care, I am the Mayor and it's my duty to protect this Town." He said stubbornly and he took off

"I think we should follow him and stop him from making a stupid mistake." Said Naruto

**Buggy's new camp**

Mohji who got his ass kicked my Luffy was making his way towards the camp with his lion. "Captain" was all he said and his face landed in the dirt

On seeing the beaten form of Mohji, Buggy began to see red as he began to boil in rage "Someone tend to his injuries. The town will pay dearly for this. How dare they attack my crew member? Prepare the Buggy bomb and destroy this filthy town."

"Hai Captain." Yelled the pirates as they began to prepare the bomb

"Fire!" booom and they fires a bomb destroying many building. They began to prepare for the second bomb

"STOP THIS." Came the voice of a very angry Mayor

"Oh how good of you to come and see the fireworks. Come here and take a seat beside me and enjoy the magnificent destruction." He mocked him

"I won't let you do it. I challenge you for a fight." He declared

Everything became quite, like a pin-drop silence and then each and every pirate began to laugh "Ha ha ha, it's so funny. He is challenging the great captain."

"He is going senile." Were the various cat calls of pirates

"If it is a fight you want, then it's a fight you will get." Said Buggy as his arm got detached from his body and got latched to Mayor's neck effectively chocking him

He was losing oxygen quickly and was about to faint and then losing his life. But the rescue team came in. Luffy quickly removed the arm from Mayor's neck and threw it.

After raging his ragged breath the Mayor glares at Luffy "Why are you her, this is my fight. I don't need help."

"Yes I know but it is for your own good." Luffy the knocks the mayor out

"Oh more insects to kill." Said Buggy

"What did you say you Big nose joker."

"Why you insolent fool. Fire at him and blow him to smithereens." The pirates fires the bomb at Luffy but unlike the last time Luffy was not in cage

_**Gomu Gomu no Balloon,**_ Luffy began to expand like a balloon; the cannonball struck him in his stomach and began to make dent in it. But as the property of balloon it takes the original shape when pressure is removed. The cannonball was thrown back and it struck on the building where Buggy and his pirates were standing.

Buggy on seeing the bomb coming towards him takes a human meat shield as he took cover behind two of his mates. Taking a page from his Captain's book Cabaji uses the lion for cover. Mohji sees this and attacks Cabaji but Cabaji kicks him and sends him towards Luffy.

Luffy kicks him out of his way. Regaining controls Buggy becomes angrier "Cabaji kill that bastard."

"Aye Captain."

Cabaji the Acrobat is Buggy's Chief of Staff, and a member of the Buggy. Cabaji is a tall slender man with a unique hairstyle that covers half of his face. His hair is light green where it is shaved and dark green where it is longer. He is usually seen wearing a large blue and white checkered scarf that covers the lower portion of his face, a sleeveless purple coat reaching down to his knees, white pants larger near the end and held up by a light blue sash, and white shoes. His hair is particularly interesting in its design, long on one side and a parallel shaved design on the other.

Cabaji is always serious, mysterious, and elegant. He is a proficient acrobatic fighter as well as somewhat formidable as an opponent. He appears concerned somewhat for his captain, along with Mohji. He is usually by Buggy's side, unlike Mohji, who is ordered to do other things. Cabaji does not seem to care for Mohji's pet lion, Richie, at all; he even used it as a shield.

Cabaji charges with his sword riding on his unicycle. He jumps in the air and goes for a slash at Luffy but gets blocked by Zoro. "Oye oye, if you are a swordsman than your opponent is me." Says Zoro with conviction

Zoro and Cabaji began to duel as swung their sword to draw blood from their opponent. Each blow getting blocked or dogged by other. Cabaji smirks as he see blood on Zoro's shirt and concludes that he has a wound. Taking this as an opportunity he kicks on the wound.

"Ahhhh" yells Zoro as felt agony due the kick on wound

Cabaji has significant physical strength, shown when he was able to lift Richie with one arm and send Mohji flying with a singel kick. In combat, he fights with a combination of swordplay and acrobatics (mostly on a unicycle) to fight his enemies, (he has also shown skills with sword swallowing) that he calls Carnival Tricks (Kyokugi). He is not afraid to play dirty and take advantage of weakened foes and will strike a wounded man when he is already hurt without a second thought.

_**Kyokugi! Yukemuri Satsujin Jiken (Acrobatics! Murder Case in the Hot Spring's Steam) **_Cabaji began to spin his sword at high speed. This cause the dust from the vicinity to rise up in the air forming a smokescreen. Taking the advantage of temporary blindness of his opponent, he went for a sneak attack. But Zoro was not just an ordinary swordsman. He felt the attack coming and blocked the attack.

Disengaging himself Cabaji uses his next trick

_**Kyokugi! Yama Noboro (Acrobatics! Climbing the Mountain): **_he paddles the unicycle faster and he rides straight up the wall. Buggy who knew this technique understood what he was upto and sends his hand to hold Zoro on the ground for the next trick

Luffy who saw the hands coming towards Zoro steps on it to stop them. "Ahhhh" Buggy cries in pain

_**Ichirin Zashi (Wheel Stab): **_Cabaji leaps into the air and positions his sword with the intention of stabbing Zoro, but due to the failure of Buggy Zoro was free to move as he dodged his attack.

Seeing enough of this monkey tricks and as his body was taking toll he decided to finish this fight with his next move.

_**Oni Giri (Demon Slash):**_ Zoro's signature technique. A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approaches Cabaji at high speed and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending on which side of his mouth he positioned the sword's main blade at.

Cabaji took the attack and collapsed on the ground with a wound on his chest. Zoro also losses consciousness.

'Even though this are low level fights they are fun to watch.' Thought Naruto, it had been a long time since Naruto has seen such fight with him physically present there.

"You rest Zoro I will carry out the rest." Said Luffy as he prepared himself to face-off Buggy

Buggy who was eyeing Luffy felt that he knew the hat somehow "Boy the hat that you are wearing reminds me someone who I hate with passion. Who gave to you?"

"Someone important in my life gave it to me, why do you hate him?"

"I don't feel like telling you, but if you know that person then it would be a bonus for me to crush you and your filthy hat." Sneered Buggy

"Just for insulting my 'precious' I will kick your ass and pound some answer from you." Says an angry Luffy

"Then come-on boy what are you waiting for." Challenged Buggy as both of them ran towards each other

A major clash was going to happen here. A fight between Old captain and a newbie captain 'Oh this will be a nice fight to watch' thought Naruto

_**AN:- What do you think? Please give your views and thoughts I am very hungry for them.**_

_**Take care of yourself and your neighbour. **_


End file.
